TTT
by Httyd4eva
Summary: time travelling toothless. my ideas on why he didnt kill hiccup and in a l8r one shot i'll say my ideas on y hiccup didnt kill him also explains y stoick may not have liked toothless... enjoy! rated T cause, well i dont know y im paranoid OKAY 8(


10 years ago…..

we see a young toothless, 3 years old, flying as fast as wings could take him.

"Look at me!" he cried, "I'm faster than the speed of light!"

"Yes darling," said his mother, "be careful not to go too fast or you could end up time-" she was cut of by a sharp piercing sound, "travelling" she finished sighing.

Toothless was flying through a vortex of colors and doors, he thought back to his mother's words _be careful not to go too fast _and stopped. He began to fall and before he could reopen his wings, he hit the ground.

Present…

Toothless had woken from his nap to hear a thud. He looked up and saw a dark figure lying in a heap. He went over to it and poked it with his tail. The dark wing of the creature moved and revealed a head. It opened it's eyes and looked at him.

"Oh no!" said toothless, "This is bad, this is bad!" he paced.

Ytoothless(y=younger) hopped to his feet and looked at him in confusion.

"What's bad?" he asked.

"You-Me-this, oh sit down," he sighed, Ytoothless sat.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"you were testing how fast you could fly and wound up time traveling 10 years in the future."

"how did you know?"

"because I am you, I went through this 10 years ago."

"Oh, can you show me back?"  
"I'm afraid not, I cant fly."

"Why not?"  
"I was downed."

"A human no doubt, damn those idiots, I cant wait to get back, I'll make sure that human doesn't live to down me."

"Lay a hand on his head and I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you go anywhere near my little hiccup, it'll be the last thing you do."

"HICCUP? Ha ha, that's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

Growling, toothless pounced.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Thought so, besides, you don't know what he's like, he's just so different from the others. Ever since his mother died back when he was four the other Vikings have pushed him around, made him feel like he was nothing, but he never gave up, another great thing about him, his persistence, he always tried to prove himself. Even after all that wanting to be a great Viking he didn't kill me, he let me go. After all that scorn, all that taunting that he went through trying to capture me, he let me go, because even when faced with nothing but hate, all he can radiate is love, he is pure unlike the other Vikings, like an angel or a god sent to earth, and I'm sure he'll end the war."

"Really, well I'd love to meet him."

"toothless!" called a voice from a figure entering the cove.

"well you're in luck, here he is," said toothless.

"hey bud," said hiccup. He was limping slightly, trying to make it unnoticeable, but unfortunately for him he kept wincing whenever his right foot touched the ground, he was also covered in mud.

"Hiccup," said toothless cautiously, "why are you limping and covered in mud?"

"Oh this, I was just… uh, walking through the woods when I tripped….. and um fell, into this pile of mud, but I'm okay," he said, saying the last words quickly, a little too quickly for toothless's liking, causing the dragon to eye him suspiciously, toothless could always tell when he was lying.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did this," said toothless flinging hiccup into the lake.

When he resurfaced and got up on land it was apparent what had happened. Hiccup was covered in bruises, his skin a purple-red-black colour all over, he was limping because his foot (he had taken off his shoes to let them dry) was swollen.

"Hiccup…. How did this happen?" asked toothless, fear spreading over him, evident in his eyes.

"Now, I want you to promise me, no matter what, this isn't going to make you go on a revenge fueled rampage," he said.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Toothless incredulously.

"Toothless…" sighed hiccup.

"Fine," muttered toothless, making a mental note to send other him to do the task.

"Well, I was coming to meet you when I was stopped by a boy from our village, his name is Dogsbreath, he and his friends surrounded me, he walked up to me and said,

'I don't know what you're doing to fool the adults, but I can assure you, I can see through all your tricks and lies.'

I told him I didn't know what he meant. He punched me for that, I fell to the ground.

'hiccup…,' he said, 'you're not fooling anyone, 3 weeks ago you could barely lift a shield, and now you're topping dragon training, tell you what, tell us your little secret and we'll go easy on you, maybe even just let you leave.'

I told him there was no secret, that I was just doing what Gobber told us to do. He kicked me, said I was lying and told the rest of his 'gang' that they could have their go. I'm guessing that some people heard because a few minutes later Snotlout and his friends, you know our dragon training class, came running to me with Gobber. Gobber suggested kicking the boys off the island for treasony, but we'll have to wait till dad gets back, he makes all the big decisions, not that I doubt his verdict will defer from Gobber's, like I said 'over protective', anyway the other kids carried me to Gothi's. Gobber came in soon to translate, he said she said I shouldn't leave the house for a few days, you know, till the swelling wears down, anyway the next time I saw Dogsbreath and his friends they'd been beaten up, Dogsbreath's mouth was pretty swollen and he had a few missing teeth, he wouldn't say who'd done it, but judging by the way that he cowered every time he saw Snotlout and company, I'd guess it was them, not that anyone's complaining, so that's why I haven't been coming for a while, I've had to wait till my bruises went down," he finished.

"THAT'S WENT DOWN, OMYGODWHENIGETMYHANDSONTHOSEHUMANSTHEONLYUSETHEYLLBEABLETOSERVEWILLBETERRIBLETERRORCHOW!" roared toothless, causing hiccup to flinch.

"But you promised," whined hiccup pathetically.

Toothless took in a breath and regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, its just when you show up looking like that, telling me that that's how you look now that your bruises went down, I start to wonder exactly what you did look like," said toothless.

"Sorry, but it wasn't that bad, just a few broken bones I sw~"

"BROKEN BONES!" hiccup flinched.

"Who's your friend?" asked hiccup in a desperate attempt to change the conversation.

"You're kidding me right?" asked toothless deadpanned, unable to believe hiccup couldn't recognize him.

As if on cue hiccup slapped his head, "By any chance do you have a twin?" he asked.

Toothless shook his head, "hiccup, meet younger me," he said.

"Oh my god~ how did he get here, if I might ask?"

"He was testing out his flight speed and ignored his mother completely like the reckless little fool he is," he thumped Ytoothless on the back of his head with his tail, "and now there's two of us, I remember it lasting about a month….."

"A month? Well that's not too long, besides it'll be good for you to have some company while I'm gone."  
"Please, next time your gone for more than a day I'm sending other me to incinerate every human in your village for suspected treasony."

"Toothless…"

"What, its not my fault they hurt you."

"Yeah, but killing, isn't that a little overboard?"

"You mess with my rider you'll learn why they call me a night fury."

"You treat me like I'm a baby!"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't get hurt so often I wouldn't treat you like one!"

"I don't get hurt often!"

toothless gave hiccup a look that said, 'you're kidding me right?' hiccup sighed.

"Anyway come here, nightfury saliva has healing properties."

"Wait…. Is that the reason you lick me so much?!"

"ummmm….. no."

"Toothless!"

"right, on to the licking," this time it seemed toothless was the one eager to change conversation.

Sighing again he let toothless lick him.

"so, toothless 2, how's the past?"

"good."

"how old are you?"

"I'm 3, but seeing as this is 10 years later, here I should be 13."

"No way, I'm 13!"

"When were you born?" they asked each other simultaneously.

"29 February 1502."

They burst out laughing. Toothless watched fondly as his younger self and his rider interacted, smiling to himself. He was finished. The sun looked about to set.

"Well, better get going," said hiccup after a while.

"Awww, how cute, you actually think I'm going to let you go through those dangerous woods to that devil village this close to nightfall," said toothless amused before promptly putting his head over hiccups, his arms on both sides and licking his hair like a lioness would do her cub.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay."

"Good."

They ate some fish around a fire (Thanx tooth!) then went to sleep. Younger toothless thinking, 'older me's right, sweet dreams hiccup.'

**What'cha think? A little sappy? IDK. But what's great is in one of the chappie's younger toothless is going to bring back younger hiccup!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;)**


End file.
